This invention relates to a temperature/pressure compensated expansion chamber and more particularly to a chamber containing a fluid and a flexible volume compensation structure where the structure is sufficiently rigid to withstand the pressure of the fluid without collapsing. The invention is further characterized as a structure for compensating for the change in pressure of the depth of water in which the container may be immersed and the temperature of the container.
This invention is particularly adapted to be used in a sonar transducer array housing which is subject to extreme changes in temperature and to changes in depth of water in which the housing is submerged.